Pray, Ahsoka
by Ahsoka-Tano-Padawan
Summary: For my Best Friend. It's got Justin Bieber in it so you know. It's Ahsoka's choice to pray. My first Song fic.


**Okay, I am not a Justin Bieber fan! But I'm not a hater either. My best friend loves the dude, and since she's going to be going into some tougher times here soon, I wanted to do something special. This is my first song fic, so let me know how it is. Well, "Beliebers", enjoy. All you others, read if you wish.**

Pray, Ahsoka

_I just can't sleep tonight,  
>Knowing things ain't right.<em>

Ahsoka Tano let out out a frustrated sigh.  
>She had been trying to sleep for hours,<br>but her mind flooded with the thoughts the war brought.

_It's in the papers, it's on the TV,  
>It's everywhere that I go.<em>

Ahsoka passed a Holo net reporter after being  
>dropped off by a gunship.<br>The man looked desperate for an interview,  
>but too scared to ask her.<p>

_Children are crying, soldiers are dying,  
>Some people don't have a home.<em>

Ahsoka comforted two younglings  
>as several clones were shot down.<br>A homeless man looked around  
>wildly for a place to hide.<p>

_But I know there's sunshine behind that rain,  
>I know there's goodtimes behind that pain.<em>

Ahsoka watched as the sky on Coruscant cleared.  
>Anakin turned to her and smiled.<br>"Up for a rainy day duel?"

_Can you tell me how I can make a change?_

Ahsoka turned to Anakin.  
>"How can I stop this war sooner?"<br>"Not much you can do, Snips."

_I close my eyes, and I can see a better day,  
>I close my eyes and pray.<em>

Ahsoka closed her eyes and bowed her head.  
>She had done this before, even though her Master didn't like it.<br>He came in and said,  
>"Your praying again? you better not be when I'm back!"<p>

_I close my eyes, and I can see a better day,  
>I close my eyes and pray.<em>

Anakin found Ahsoka praying again.  
>"Stop praying!"<br>"Not until I can sleep."

_I lose my appetite,  
>knowing kids starve tonight.<em>

Ahsoka reluctantly chewed the tasteless stick of protein.  
>Had it been flavored,<br>she wouldn't have eaten or might have thrown up.

_Am I a sinner? Cause half my dinner,  
>is still there on my plate.<em>

Ahsoka pushed away the mostly full plate of food.  
>"Ahsoka, your not eating. Why?"<br>"Am I a sinner? People starve,  
>and I don't eat. Does that make me wrong?"<p>

_I got a vision, to make a difference,  
>and it's starting today.<em>

Ahsoka woke up suddenly from a vision.  
>She had been helping people rebuild their homes,<br>and she had been praying with all of them.

_Cause I know there's sunshine beyond that rain,  
>I know there's good times beyond that pain.<em>

Ahsoka had to make a choice.  
>And she knew what it was.<p>

_Heaven tell me I can make a change._

"Master, I've made a very important choice."

_I close my eyes, and I can see a better day,  
>I close my eyes and pray.<em>

"What's that, Ahsoka?"

_I close my eyes, and I can see a better day,  
>I close my eyes and,<em>

"I've made a choice." Ahsoka repeated.

_I pray for the brokenhearted,  
>I pray for the life not started.<em>

"I am going to pray for the brokenhearted,  
>the life's not started."<p>

_I pray for all the ones not breathing,  
>I pray for all the souls that need a break.<em>

"I'm going to morn the ones not breathing,  
>and every single soul that needs a break."<p>

_Can you give 'em one today?_

"What are you saying Ahsoka?"

_I just can't sleep tonight,_

_can someone tell me how to make a change?_

"I'm saying... I'm saying..."  
>She took her lightsaber from her belt.<p>

_I close my eyes, and I can see a better day,  
>I close my eyes and pray.<em>

She handed it to Anakin.

_I close my eyes, and I can see a better day,  
>I close my eyes and pray.<em>

"If I can't pray, then I'm no longer a Jedi."  
>Anakin nodded.<br>Ahsoka stepped out of the Jedi Temple for the last time.

_I pray, I pray,  
>I close my eyes and pray.<em>

She was free to live,  
>She was free to pray.<p>

The End

**In honor of "Padme Ahsoka Tano Amidala Skywalker Bieber", or "Sis" as I like to call her!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Shout out to my Best Friend, your AMAZING! I hope this gives you courage. I love you all, good bye! :)**


End file.
